This invention relates generally to a recreational device to be used by a person as an aid to convenience, safety and mobility in and around water. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable buoyancy device which is suspended from the user's shoulders about his waist when out of the water and supports and transports him when in the water.
There are many known recreational or safety devices for water in the middle of which a person is secured or sits. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,959,796 of De Sander et al., 2,674,753 of Wood, 2,894,270 of Manthos and 3,324,488 of Schultz describe generally circular floats which encircle individuals in the water. The floats described in these patents also show seating arrangements whereby the individual is supported in the water. The De Sander, Wood and Manthos devices however have inflatable components which carry with them the consequent problem of upkeep and danger of untimely collapse. Any of these devices which disclose mechanical propulsion means connected thereto, such as the Manthos and Schultz devices, are heavy or extremely cumbersome and clearly not intended to be suspended from the shoulders of a person within while not floating in water.
All of these devices lack the versatility of applicants' invention hereinafter described.